Episode 4252 (6th January 2006)
Plot Alan admits to a stunned Steph that he's seen Terence. Anxious, Alan explains that Terence has fallen on hard times and he would like to invite him to the village to re-establish their relationship. Steph argues against it and asks her father not to bring him here. She eventually walks out. Later, Betty questions Steph's reluctance at a reunion with her brother and probes Alan. Emotionally exhausted and needing someone to talk to, Alan admits that the allegations were worse than bullying. Betty is aghast. Alan is quick to clarify he doesn't believe Steph's claims but is worried about how Steph will react when she meets Terence again. Betty sympathises with Alan for the horrendous position he's in. A tormented Alan finally decides that Terence's need is greater than Steph's at the moment and decides to go ahead and invite him. At the B&B, Adam is outraged to hear the news about Terence. Concerned, Adam suggests they should go away when Terence visits, to avoid him. Steph refuses, knowing it would hurt her father and convinces herself that it might not be so bad. She resolves to give Alan her blessing. Paul tells Kelly and Rodney that his romantic dinner went down like a lead balloon. A pro in matters of love, Kelly explains that in relationships it is important to keep the channels of communication open, and urges Paul to call Ivan. Later, Paul tells Kelly that he is abandoning 'Project Ivan' as Ivan is not answering his calls. Kelly tells Paul that it is important to work at relationships and not to give up. Paul however feels that Ivan has made his choice clear. At a baby scan, Sam and Alice are worried when they are informed that the baby is quite small. However the doctor tries to convince them that it isn't necessarily anything to worry about but advises Alice to return in two days to monitor the baby's growth. Sam then quizzes the ultrasonographer on the baby's sex. Back at home, Zak and Lisa are over the moon to hear that Alice is expecting a boy and, in family fashion, Zak decides a trip to the pub is in order. Rodney asks Marlon what he wants to do about a permanent alternative for Tricia's tree. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons Guest cast *Dr Jyoti Pattani - Sakuntala Ramanee *Sonographer - Nicola Bolton Locations *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room, kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Hotten General Hospital - Consulting room *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and front garden *Main Street Notes *A guest at the B&B is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,920,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes